


(We All) Hide Our Desires

by Helholden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helholden/pseuds/Helholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke argue. It doesn’t mean anything. It never means anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(We All) Hide Our Desires

* * *

 

“We have to get back to the bunker to see if we can find more gunpowder,” Bellamy said. After Raven’s homemade bomb on the bridge, they had used up a good portion of their bullets. If the grounders attacked again, they would be sitting ducks. Most of them could shoot a gun fair enough thanks to Bellamy’s training, but they weren’t soldiers. They couldn’t stand up in knife to knife combat with the grounders if it came down to that.

 

“We’re probably being watched right now,” Clarke told him, her eyes unconsciously lifting up from her map. She cast her gaze beyond their perimeters. There might have been a huge wall built around their camp, but Clarke had her eyes on the trees if she didn’t have them on the ground. She had learned her lesson quick enough after that incident on the bridge. “I don’t know that it’s safe to send people out into that.”

 

Bellamy leaned over her shoulder. “If we don’t send a few to get gunpowder, there won’t be anyone left to keep safe, Clarke.”

 

They hadn’t argued in a while. They might have disagreed on what to do with Murphy. Bellamy wanted to kill him. Finn and Clarke stayed his hand. He still wasn’t too happy about that either. And then, there was Finn. Finn was always around Clarke now. Ever since his girlfriend broke up with him, the damn boy couldn’t stay away from her.

 

Irrationally, it made Bellamy pretty damn angry.

 

“There’s still a lot of people sick, Bellamy,” Clarke shot back, turning her head to look at him. She aimed an incredulous look at him. “We need time to get better. You heard Octavia. The sickness passes quickly, but if we go out there—”

 

“We can’t keep playing it safe, Clarke!” he yelled. “We have to act!”

 

Clarke stood up suddenly to face him. “I am acting!”

 

Bellamy huffed out a breath of air at her response. “Yeah,” he said in a low voice, “you’re real good at that.”

 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “What’s your problem, Bellamy?”

 

His problem was Finn, but he wasn’t saying that out loud. “Nothing,” he answered gruffly. “You keep looking at your map. I’m getting together a group to go back to the bunker.”

 

Bellamy turned away from Clarke, but she reached out and grabbed his arm, halting him. He felt it like a shock to his guts, curling up his insides. His arm tingled where her fingers touched.

 

“Bellamy, wait—”

 

“Uh-oh,” came a smartass voice from nearby as some stragglers passed by, shuffling their feet in the dead grass, “looks like Mom and Dad are fighting again.”

 

The announcement cut through the tension in the air as laughter rang out from the rest of the group.

 

Bellamy whirled on them, his gun still in hand. He wasn’t aiming it at anybody, but the sight of a weapon in his hands was enough to spark fear into the group.

 

“You got something to say!” he hollered out, and the kids all immediately shook their heads and tore off. “Fucking punks,” Bellamy muttered, tossing the strap of his gun over his shoulders and onto his back.

 

Clarke was quiet behind him. When he turned back to face her, she was staring at him almost sadly. “Bellamy, what’s wrong? Something else is going on here.”

 

Bellamy pursed his lips, and shook his head. “Nah, nothing is going on,” he said. “Everything is fine. You do your thing, and I’ll do mine.”

 

"We need to work together as a team," Clarke reasoned in a softer voice. "You know that. I know that. We shouldn’t be fighting. I thought we were past that now."

 

"You mean like you’re past Finn?"

 

He didn’t mean to say it. It just blurted out of him. Bellamy, however, was more shocked at his own words than Clarke looked to hear them. Though her eyes went wide, his mouth had fallen open. He shook his head again, backing away from her.

 

“I didn’t just say that,” Bellamy quickly corrected himself. “Ignore it.”

 

“Bellamy . . . ” Clarke began, walking towards him as she narrowed her eyes slightly. “Are . . . are you _jealous_?”

 

His eyes grew wide. “Of _Finn_?” he spat. “You’re joking, right?”

 

“Not of Finn.” Clarke stepped closer, raising her chin. She could’ve fooled him into thinking she was all composure, but the walk towards him wasn’t smooth. “ . . . Of Finn having feelings for me?”

 

His throat was dry. Clarke was too close, but he couldn’t back away. Bellamy wanted to tell her no. He wanted to make a smart crack about it. He wanted to release his anger by firing off a couple of rounds into a tree, or no, he couldn’t waste what few bullets they had left. His axe. He could hammer it home into a tree trunk and forget all about Clarke.

 

They were leaders first, and he knew he had to think about that because it was more important, but all he could see was how the sunlight glinted on Clarke’s golden hair, dirty or not, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

Bellamy took a step closer to Clarke, sliding his hand behind Clarke’s neck, and pulled her forward for a kiss.

 

He took his sweet time. He wanted to savor it, to enjoy it. His bottom lip slid beneath hers, and Clarke leaned into him, parting her lips. That part Bellamy hadn’t expected, but he took it, anyway. He crushed his lips to hers and kissed her more deeply, feeling the sun’s rays warm on his neck just beneath his hair.

 

When Bellamy pulled away, both of them were breathing ragged. He gazed into her eyes, seeing a world of shocked emotion behind them. Clarke looked the way he felt. In fact, he probably looked the same. But Bellamy wasn’t sure if he wanted to do anything about it right now. If Clarke felt the same, then maybe she needed to come to him next. He wasn’t going to be the only one making moves here.

 

So, Bellamy schooled his expression into nonchalance and slowly let go of her neck, and then he stepped away.

 

“No,” he answered, backing up further, “I’m not.”

 

Bellamy turned away from Clarke, and as he walked off, a small smile curled at the corner of his mouth.

 

 


End file.
